The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for monitoring the differential pressure of a fluid across a filter element and the temperature of such fluid. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus that quickly, accurately and continuously measures differential pressure as it develops within a filtration system along with the temperature of the system.
The apparatus, by monitoring the differential pressure without coming into contact with the fluid in the system, has an increased useful sensor life. The apparatus also monitors temperature changes in the fluid to render the differential pressure monitoring functional at temperature extremes and to inform about the overheating of the filtration system.
The assignee of the present invention is the assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,592. The present invention is an improvement over the filter monitoring device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,592 which is incorporated herein by reference.